


Rules to Live By

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled based on the song New Rules by Dua Lipa





	Rules to Live By

“Stupid, stupid, stupid,” You cursed yourself as you reached to answer the phone, knowing it was your ex Katsuyori Shibata, and knowing it was absolutely idiotic for you to answer. “Hello,” You answered brightly, all signs of torment hidden from your tone. 

He had broken up with you, yet you still came crawling every time he called. Shibata knew he still had you wrapped around his little finger and took full advantage of the fact. You hated that you didn’t have the internal strength to tell him to fuck off once and for all.

One, don’t pick up the phone  
You know he’s only calling cause he’s drunk and alone

“Y/N!” Shibata’s voice drunkenly rang out of the speaker. “I miss you.” He proclaimed, striking a cord of longing deep inside you. You knew he was only calling because he was drunk and wanting to fuck. He had broken up with you, told you he didn’t want to be tied down to anyone. Yet he always called you when he wanted an easy lay. He knew just as well as you did that you couldn’t say no to him. You had told yourself you wouldn’t pick up the phone anymore, yet here you were. 

“I miss you to Kats,” You responded quietly, not able to lie to him even though it would be in your best interests. 

“I’m in a cab Y/N.” He said. “I…I want to come see you.” His speech slurred a bit and you knew, you knew you should tell him no. Tell him to go to his own place. To leave you alone. 

“Of course, come on over.” You said instead, sighing as you disconnected the call. Leaving the couch you put on a kettle of Kats’ favorite tea wanting it to be ready when he arrived. 

Two, don’t let him in   
You’ll have to kick him out again

The knock on your door startled you from your self-flagellation and you told yourself you should just leave him out there. Not to answer the door. Once you let him in you wouldn’t have the strength to make him leave. 

Instead you opened the door, breath catching as you looked over the man you still loved. He looked as handsome as ever in a dark blue button down shirt and dark wash jeans, that smile on his face that got you every time. 

When he pressed a kiss to your cheek in greeting you felt that familiar tingling surge through you. You got him situated at the table with a cup of tea, sitting across him and idly chatting as you fell into the easy pattern the two of you had. You had such a hard time moving past him when it was just so perfect. The two of you got along so well, had so much in common that conversation never stuttered. He made you laugh so much your cheeks were aching and you knew as he looked at you with that look, exactly where this was heading. 

Three, don’t be his friend  
You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning   
And if you’re under him, you ain’t getting over him 

When the tea was gone you didn’t even bother protesting when he took your hand and lead you down the hallway towards the bedroom. In the bedroom you could pretend everything was okay. That Kats had never broken your heart and left you. In the bedroom he worshiped you, loved you as if you were his world and you pretended you were in this sanctuary. 

You never felt more beautiful than you did when Kats peeled your clothing off, kissing every inch of your skin as it was revealed. The light butterfly kisses drove you crazy, heating up your body in a slow burn that never seemed to dissipate when Kats was around. As he kissed down your thighs as your pants were slid down you whimpered, Kats teasing you in that little erogenous zone you had right on the inside of your knee while flashing a naughty grin up at you. Pressing a soft kiss on the top of your foot Shibata repeated the actions on your other leg, working his way up this time and pressing a heated kiss at the apex of your panties making you moan in protest when he continued up your body, pressing his lips to every space of skin on your belly, his tongue darting out occasionally and licking the skin. By the time he kissed your breasts through your bra, teasing you with his light touches you were practically crying with want. 

Laying you back on the bed Kats quickly divested himself of his own clothing before crawling up your body his lips meeting yours in a probing kiss, tongue sweeping every crevice in your mouth as he settled himself between your eagerly parted thighs. With a few long strokes he was seated inside you, your hips bones pressed together as he gently rocked against you. These were the moments you couldn’t let go of, when your eyes were looked on his as he made slow gentle love to you, worshiping your body as if you were the only one for him. You didn’t let any negative thoughts in your head at these times, it was just you and him in your little bubble. 

Tomorrow when you woke up alone reality would set it, until then you were going to cherish what you were given.


End file.
